SGC Elementary 2: We're Going Fishing
by Angel of Fire SG1
Summary: Jack convinces the others to accompany him on a fishing trip, how much more trouble can a bunch of 8-year-olds get into?


**SGC ELEMENTARY #2: We're Going Fishing**

****

**Summary: **_Jack convinces the others to accompany him on a fishing trip, how much more trouble can a bunch of 8-year-olds get into!?_

**Sequel: **_Sequel to SGC Elementary, but you don't have to read it to read this one…_

**Pairings: **_Sam/Jack, Daniel/Janet_

**Rating: **_G_

**Spoilers: **_None_

**A/N: **_Hey guys!! Here's the sequel I promised!! Lets see how much more trouble the third graders can get into huh? _

**Chapter One: Packing**

****

Jack O'Neill threw his pyjamas at his bag, hoping he'd get them in, but missing entirely and having them end up on the floor.

"Oh for crying out loud," he muttered, walking to the other side of the room and picking up his pyjamas, shoving them into his bag.

"Jack what are you doing?"

Jack looked up to find Daniel Jackson standing in his doorway. The two boys could not have been anymore different. Jack was wearing baggy shorts, a red t-shirt and a backwards baseball cap. He had brown hair sticking out in all directions from underneath his cap and his worn down sneakers sat to the side of his bag, covered in mud.

Daniel on the other hand was much shorter than Jack, and extremely thin. He wore brown pants which fitted tightly, his checked shirt tucked into his pants. On his face was a pair of over-sized glasses which continuously slid down his nose and he had floppy hair which had grown past his ears.

"Packing," Jack replied. "Why are you here?"

"Was bored," Daniel replied.

"Well go and pack! We leave tomorrow," Jack said.

"Already have," Daniel replied.

"OK…fine…go…read some Egypt book," he said, turning around and grabbing his spare clothing and shoving that in his bag.

"Jonathan!"

Daniel jumped and turned around to see who had spoken. Jack's mom was standing in the doorway looking at his half stuffed bag.

"Take it all out," she said.

"Mooooooom…." Jack whined.

"Fold everything and get a bigger bag," she said. "Oh, and who's your friend?"

"Friend?" Jack asked, sounding genuinely confused. "Oh him…that's Daniel."

Daniel looked offended for a moment before smiling at Jack's mom. "Hi."

"Hello, do you want a drink?" she said, smiling back.

"No thank you," Daniel replied.

"OK then, well nice to meet you, I'll be in the kitchen, OK Jonathan?"

"Yes Mom," Jack muttered, tipping his bag upside down on his bed and attempting to fold everything.

Daniel watched him for a few moments, finding it extremely funny watching him try to fold his clothes.

"Want help?"

"No."

"I know how to fold, I do it all the time," Daniel said.

"I can do it," Jack said, shoving his pyjamas into the bottom of his bag again.

"That's not folded," Daniel pointed out.

"I know," Jack said. "It's called pretending…you shove all the clothes in the bottom and just fold the couple that you put at the top…"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Right…so what time should I be here tomorrow?"

"Whenever," Jack replied.

"That's not really helpful…" Daniel said.

"Ask Carter & T, see what time they're coming over," Jack said, then picked up his jacket and throwing it to Daniel. "Fold."

He completely managed to not grab the jacket, instead it landed on his head. As he tried to pull it off he realised that it had become entangled with his glasses. Jack continued to shove things in his bag as Daniel battled with the jacket and his glasses.

After finally getting them untangled he folded the jacket neatly and placed it on top of the pile of clothing Jack had shoved into his bag.

"See, perfect," Jack said. "Now lets go do something…first day of holidays, gotta do something interesting."

"Go to the museum?" Daniel said, sounding hopeful.

"Or not…you do remember what happened _last_ time we went there right?" Jack said.

Daniel frowned. He remembered very well. Something called a Goa'uld, named Osiris, had invaded Sarah's body, and then Daniel's, which had resulted in the group of them ending up on an alien planet trying to get Daniel back with the help of a species called the Tok'ra.

"OK…point taken…well where do _you_ wanna go?" Daniel asked.

"Arcade," Jack grinned. "I'll show you how to play shooting games…"

Daniel shuffled his feet slightly. "Uh…"

"How about we go to Carter's house?" Jack said.

"Sounds good to me," Daniel said.

**OoO**

Samantha Carter sat on her bed, the large astrophysics text book lay open on the bed on front of her. She had already read it twice, but having packed hours earlier she had nothing left to do with her dad.

Mark had gone out with his friends to play baseball and her father was being the General that he was. So yet again she was left alone at home, reading.

She jumped as she heard a loud knock on the front door. She hopped off her bed and walked down the hall to the front door. She looked through the window, and seeing Jack and Daniel pulled the door open.

"Hi guys," she said, smiling. "What're you doing here?"

"We couldn't decide whether to go to the museum or the arcade…" Jack shrugged. "You live in the middle."

"OK…come in," she said, moving aside and letting them in.

Jack pulled his hat off and ruffled his hair, smiling at her as he walked past. She remember how he'd kissed her at school the day before and turned bright red. He thankfully didn't noticed and she shut the door, following them to the kitchen.

"You packed?" Jack asked.

"Yesterday night," Sam said.

"Oh…" Jack said.

"What time should we be at your place tomorrow?"

"Whenever," he replied.

Sam rolled her eyes and pulled open the fridge. "You want cordial?"

"Yes please," Daniel said, sitting down on the couch in front of the TV, but instead of picking up the remote he picked up a science magazine that had a picture of Ancient Mayan temples on it.

Jack clambered up onto the counter and lifted up a biscuit tin. Peering inside and finding it empty he looked disappointed.

"Got anything to eat?" he asked as Sam poured three glasses of cordial.

"Not really, there's salad in the fridge?"

Jack pulled a face. "I'll pass."

Jumping off the other side of the counter onto the couch next to Daniel, he grabbed the remote and flicked the TV on. Channel flicking till he found a TV show he liked.

Sam sat down on his other side. "The Simpsons huh?"

"Best show," Jack said.

"Uh huh…" Sam said.

Daniel was still buried in the magazine, reading about Mayan temples. They sat silently for a few moments, enjoying each other's company, and the normality of it, then there was a sudden bang of the front door slamming shut.

Sam jumped off the couch and ran to see who it was. Mark and a couple of his friends made their way down the hallway towards her.

"Hey kiddo, you want some candy?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sam said.

As Mark and his friends entered the kitchen area he stopped and looked at Jack and Daniel in surprise.

"I met you," Mark said, looking at Jack. "Sorry about that day, wasn't in the best of moods."

"I noticed," Jack replied.

Sam sensed neither of them particularly liked each other, but at least they tried. She coughed loudly, breaking the silence.

"So, that candy?" she said, grinning at her older brother.

He chucked a packet of assorted candy and turned to his friends. "Lets go upstairs."

The three of them watched the older kids jog upstairs in silence.

"Lets go somewhere else," Jack said.

"Like where?" Daniel asked.

"Movies?" Sam suggested.

"Sounds good to me! Lets ring T and Janet," Jack said.

**OoO**

**A/N: **_Sorry I really gotta go to bed!! Will be more soon :D_


End file.
